Naruto Vs Super Sentai
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: What will happen if Naruto and his friends gain the powers of super sentai. read to find out. also has a bit of singing to. there will also be some Oc's in this story as well, contact me if you want one.
1. mission 1: the exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Super Sentai, or animaniacs. I only own was some of the character, and the Sentai alter ego of all but a few.

Three glows shined in a dark forest as three figures stood in the forest, in front of the glow.

The first one shined silver in a silver suit with a gold breast plate over his chest, which had a giant coin that had details of a gargoyle on it. He has a gold belt with three silver pillars with a gargoyle head on the pillars for a belt buckle. On his right hip I a sword with a curved blade, a coin the has the same coin design as the one on the chest on the hilt of it, and a curved handle with a gargoyle head with green eyes on the end, which then blinked. The helmet is silver with a grey mouth guard designed like gargoyle teeth. The visor was black shaped like a gargoyle's mouth. Above the visor is a gold plate shaped like the head of a gargoyle, above the mouth.

To the left is a red figure with a ninja theme to it. Its helmet has a silver mouth guard shaped like a mouth. Above it is a black area that goes up to the top of the helmet that had a red throwing star in the middle with a red line above one end the goes to the top of the black. The suit was red with a red shuriken on the chest surrounded by a white field.

The last figure was an orange suited person. The helmet was orange fox version of the normal goseiger helmet. The suit was the same, but on the hip was an item like gosei knight's but looked like a for head. The symbol on the chest appeared to be a jungle like symbol. (ˎˎʼ-ʽˏˏ) the belt buckle had a fox head on it.

The three disappeared, a bunch of leafs fell from the trees.

* * *

Three boys sat in a class room. In the middle is a soil brown haired teen. He had a silver hoody jacket on over a black t-shirt that had train tracks on it with a picture of a mammoth on the tracks. He wore white loose legged pants over white sandals. On his wrists were black and silver devices that had a ring shape on the end not facing the hands. In the back of the hoody is a picture of a gargoyle in a star. His soil brown eyes looked at the book he was reading called 'legends of Sentai'.

To his left was a blonde haired teen who wore a red jacket over a black muscle shirt. He had combat pants on that were held in place by a belt which had a clock for the belt buckle. On the back of his jacket is a clock that had fox tails for hands. His blue eyes were locked on to a clock near by, as if he was looking into the past through the clock.

The last ten had an orange and red hoody on over his blonde hair. He had a black shirt on under the hoody. He had a pair of regular pants on, that the legs covered a bit of his shoes. On the back of the jacket had a picture of a fox, with the word 'Jungiek' under the head.

They then put their stuff away, and pulled out some paper and a pencil as the class and the teachers came in. The teacher then spoke, "today class we are going to be going over the Sentai warriors. And also we have a new student who was smart enough to join us, that and, the one who lives with him," stares at the brown haired teen, who just shrugged his shoulders, "said he has to be."

The kid who looked like a teen, sat behind the brown haired teen, as the teacher began to talk. "Before the time of ninjas began, there were many villains and forces that tried to take over the world. But there were teams that were there to stop them. When ever one enemy left or was destroyed, another came, and thus a new team of heroes appeared to defeat each new enemy. Can anyone name some, and who the team fought against, and give a brief summary of there battle against their enemy?" He asked as two hands were raised. "Ok then. Naruto you first." As the blonde haired teen stood up.

"The 24th team was the team, Mirai Sentai TimeRanger. The team was made up of four warriors from the year 3000, and one later 2, warriors from the year 2000. They fought against a clan made up of criminals from the year 3000, called the 'lodarz' family. They fought the monsters who were actually criminals from the 30 century. In the end the five warriors who stared the team survived while the other was killed helping a little girl out."

The teacher pointed to the brown haired teen, who then stood up and spoke, "The 17th team was Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the team fought against the Gorma tribe, one of the three tribes in ancient china, a country in that time period that was part of the history of the country china. Any way the team fought against the gorma and gains friends and a new teammate. The team, by that I mean all six of the warriors, survived the battle while learning about their heritage."

"Thank you, you two for that idea about those two teams. Now on with what we are going to do today. We are going to be taking the genin exams today so now everyone, let's go out side for the taijustu part." The teacher said as they all went out side. "Now who wants to start?" And one hand rose up. "Naruto. Ok who do you want to fight?"

The teen said one word to the teacher, "Sasuke." And he walked over towards the ring as Sasuke, who heard what he said walked out to the other side of the ring that Naruto was at. The fan club for Sasuke started cheering for their idol while the rest shouted good lucks to Naruto. The teacher raised his hand up and then lowered it signaling the match to begin.

The two ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other before jumping back for some distance. Sasuke then ran at Naruto who got in to a fox like stance and begins to start blocking the attacks Sasuke shot at him. The second Sasuke was going to make the 50 attempt to hit the blonde; he was then sent flying in the air by an uppercut from the blond. The blond then jumped in the air and started to punch Sasuke further in the air for a few second when he then sent Sasuke to the ground due to a drop kick and fell like a bomb about to destroy it's target, as he put two firsts above his head and came down head first. Landing a double super fast punch in the Uchiha's stomach. The blond then stood up and said "game set match, I won." And left the ring as the teacher declared Naruto the winner.

As the blond left the ring he walked over to the teens he sat with in the class room, which they then saw him coming over and they started congratulating him. The brown hair boy said as he gave the blond a high five, "Nice one man. I bet the crow freak will be feeling that one in the morning."

"Got that right Rick." The other blond there said.

Two more boys came up behind Rick and one of them said, "Just hope the council tries to execute you for beating the last Uchiha. You better be a good negotiator, Torashi, or you will be losing your brother to them"

"Dude they can't do that, it was for the genin exams ok so they can't really do that. Geez Kurt, I really don't get you at times." One of them said. The group turns to them and just shrugs their shoulders at what was just said about Naruto and the council.

"Well at least they will be getting a whooping from us when that happens." Naruto said making everyone in the group laugh at what they will do to the council members of the elders and civilian sides of the council, when they then heard the teacher say, "Kurt please up and choose your opponent."

"Only if my match will be a 3on 3 match." Kurt said, as the teacher nodded to the teen. "Then it will be Rick, Matt and I vs. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino." He said as the six chosen teens went up to the ring and they all got into their own battle stance. And with a wave of the hand by the teacher, they went head to head against each other.

Rick ran at them as he leaped in the air and did a swift flying kick towards Ino, which made contact and sent her into Shikamaru which sent those two at Choji hitting him making them all fall on the ground. As they got up, Rick jumped away from them as the other two jumped and jumped off his shoulders and did a flying punch at Ino and Shikamaru, sending them to the ground a few feet from the edge of the ring. As the two stood up, they ran to Choji's side as the other three got into a few stances that looked like ether a T-Rex, a Triceratops, or a Mammoth. It was then the Choji-tachi ran at the Rick-tachi as Choji tried and almost punched Rick in the chest but it was caught by Rick and he sent Choji at Sasuke, which sent Sasuke into a room with the sharpest weapons and the most poisons' animals in the fire country. Ino ran at Kurt only to be kicked in face by Kurt and launched her at Choji, Matt just punched Shikamaru in gut and he fell down muttering about troublesome teens or something, when a faint and distant boom with a faint but knowingly who it was, scream like a little wimpy girl whch got loader till it turned out to be Sasuke. With that the three dragged Shikamaru out of the ring after being called the winners and put him by Choji and Ino.

Torashi walked onto the ring as Kiba walked in with no Akamaru. "You are a loser like your brother. No matter what clan you are from!" Kiba shouted as he got into a normal taijustu stance and when the match began, Kiba was already under Torashi's foot. walking over to his friends and brother, he stopped when he saw Sakura cornering Sasuke, trying to make out with him. "Sasuke you and I would make the cutest couple like Romeo and Juliet." Sakura said as Rick was above them suddenly and said, "Timmy and lassie" as a drum set was then heard as everyone chuckled at the joke, as Sasuke pushed sakura off him and started to walk away from her but she began to chase him, the boys started singing.

Rick: You know, if she keeps on being pushy

She'll be thrown out on her tushie

Choji: All she needs is his affection

Naruto: What he needs is police protection.

For a beast, he is the very, very best

Rick, Choji, + Naruto : But she's a pest, she's a pest, she's a pest!

(Sasuke throws her off his back)

Sasuke: And don't come back!

(but she does that though)

Kurt: While she may have been forward

Matt: Acting out of her gourd

Torashi: We simply must insist

You did more than just resist

Kiba: You threw her out!

Naruto: What a lout!

Hinata : To say the least

You were a beast!

Choji: How you acted was a crime

Now I'm afraid...

Rick, Kurt, Matt, Torashi, Choji, Kiba, Will: ...it's payback time.

Matt: We will slide

Kurt: We will hide

Matt : We'll do things you can't abide

Kurt: And we'll do all kinds of tricks

Just for kicks.

Will: Your troubles we're enjoying

Rick: And we're so annoying

R,M,K+W : We are pests, we are pests, we are pests!

(Sasuke throws sakura out side.)

Naruto: If your host throws you out

There's no need for you to pout

And should they change all the locks

Just come back with a big gift box.

(BOOM!)

Naruto, Torashi, + Kiba : We are pests, we are pests, we are pests!

Choji: As you can surely tell

Kiba: It's a job that we do well

Naruto: So should you be at someone's house

When they're acting like a louse

Will: Be like us

Make a fuss

K,C,N+W : And be a pest, be a pest, be a pest!

Rick: Grab your host, give a squeeze

Maybe somewhere 'round the knees

Kurt: You're his guest; cheer him up!

(Sasuke: Ugh...)

Matt: No, no, please don't interrupt

Tweak a nose, pull some ears

Swing him from the chandeliers

Kurt: Watch him go to and fro

Rick: Ah, see, now you're a pro.

Yes, you deserve a great big hand

Because now you know you can

Rick, Choji, Matt, Will, Torashi, Naruto, Kiba, +Kurt : Be a pest, be a pest, be a pest!

* * *

That night.

"Hey bro that test was easy." Said Naruto, looking at his new head band, as Torashi, walked into the living room with Kurt, Rick, Matt, and Will, and sat down some where to talk. "so who do you think is also a Sentai warrior?" Asked Rick as a hybrid of a mammoth and a steam locomotive cam out of a device on his left arm.

Will said, "Well I think Shino and Hinata are two because I saw Hinata with the geki changers on and the gao phone with Shino." As the others agreed and began to talk when an explosion happened near by.

That's all folk for now that is.


	2. mission 2: the next Mission

Hey everyone.

Ready for the next chapter.

Here it is.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or super Sentai. They belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own the characters in this story, except for Matt, Kurt, Rick, and Will. Torashi Namikaze owns Torashi Namikaze.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuus talking"**

'**Bijuus thinking'**

"_**Gattai materials talking"**_

'_**gattai materials thinking"**_(you will under stand soon)

"_Henshin devices speaking"_

**_-back ground music, or themes-_**

**"singing"**

Scene change

And now on with the show.

* * *

The Next Day.

The newly graduated genin walked into the academy, to Iruka's class room. When they entered they came upon seeing a shocking scene. They find Naruto, Rick, and Torashi, all reading the same book Rick was reading the day before, but what shocked them was that they were upside down; hanging from the ceiling while on top of their heads was a kunai, spinning so fast it was making a circle from the kunai's spinning. The three sensing that the other graduating classmate were here, grabbed their kunais while they were still spinning, closed their book after marking where they are, and pushed of the ceiling and landed in a handstand position and only their ring, middle, and pointer fingers were holding them up.

That was when Iruka entered the room, and smiled and clapped for them, gaining their attention and walked to a desk while the rest if the class walked in and took their seats. "Good morning class, wait I should say new genin of the leaf. I am glad to have been able to teach you all the things needed to be great ninjas of the leaf. Now let's start announcing who are your teammates. Squad 1 is…" Iruka said as he named off the squads. "Squad 7 is made of Will, Sakura Haruno; And Sasuke Uchiha your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Squad 8 is made out of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Marcus Flores, your sensei is Kurenai Yuri. Team 9 is at the moment working. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, You sensei is Asuma Sartobi. Team 11 is Torashi and Naruto Namikaze, and Shino Aburame, you sensei is Anko. Team 12 is Rick, Kurt, and Matt. And they will have no sensei because the Hokage said so." The last statement caused a really load set of uproar complaints of complaints from the new genin. The only one not complaining is Will, team 8, 11, and 12. "Ok class, please settle down and let me explain," and the genin stop complaining, "the Hokage said they were of no need for a jonin sensei because the Hokage has seen them fight and from what the Hokage has learned and was verified by the members of squad 12, Rick has been their leader in their group, since the time they met each other and became like brothers, so that is why."

Then a genin was about to ask a question when a black cloud appeared in the shopping area of the village, it started to spread over the village. Team 12 looked out the window and saw it and one word went threw their minds, 'Gaiark' as they stood up and ran out of the room and the academy, with Will, Torashi, and Naruto right behind them.

* * *

In the village

In the shopping district, a robot with straw coming out of certain parts of its body for its mouth was walking down the street, laughing as villagers with straws in their mouths were letting black smoke appear from the straws. He was about to go to another part of the village when a voice was heard shouting towards him. "Hey Bankiju, you should take that straw out of your mouth now. It can hurt your mouth very badly." And in the end of that was a fist to the end of the straw in the mouth sending it to the roof of his mouth as the Bankiju then let out a painful scream.

He turned around to see three teens in out fits that resemble conductors on a railroad, which talk to passengers while they ride the train. On the back of the jacket of which they wore was the engine symbol, with a smokestack on top. The Straw Banki looked at them and then spoke in shock, "Go-onger?"

The one on the right sighed and replied, "No. We're the Go-on Steams. And you better remember it." On the right side of his jacket was a T-Rex. The one in the middle had a Mammoth in stead of a T-Rex, but on the same side, while the last one had a triceratops there. They then showed a device that is on their left wrist, and they pulled out a silver object with one side crimson and it has their engine symbol on it.

They then Spoke "Change soul, setto." As they put the object in the device on their wrist and shut a compartment holding the objects in there, "Let's, Go-On!" as they pushed a lever forward and then pressed a red triangle button on the device.

The area around them vanished and all that was left besides them were ether crimson, white, or navy flames that were behind them as their clothes then turned into a suit. On the left side of the chest, a number 10, 11, or 12 appeared that was like a T-Rex, a triceratops, or a mammoth, then they put their hands over their heads and a helmet appeared in and they pulled it down on their heads as the lights on the helmet flashed (if you are wondering what they look like, look up, mammoth ranger, Tyranno ranger, and triceratops ranger from the power rangers rpm toy line, but there is a train like version of the engine symbol).

"Supiritto ryuuki (spirit rising)! Go-on Crimson!"

"Baika riki (doubling strength)! Go-on Howaito!

"Sanjuu benkai (Triple Defense)! Go-on Navy!"

"seigi rail ro-do shikyuu zenpou! Departing! Go-on Steams!"

Then before the Straw Banki could do anything, an orange fox head hit him before he was hit by a couple of blue plasma beams. And then was slashed across the chest. He turned to the right of the go-on steams and saw Naruto, holding a sword with a fox face with its mouth open as the blade of the sword came out of its mouth. To his right was Torashi holding an open cell phone that looked a fox, as in his hand was the fox head that attacked him, and Will holding a pistol in his hand with the barrel aimed at the straw Banki. Naruto looked at the Straw Banki and spoke, "you should know that even if you were able to beat the ninjas that tried to defeat you just now, you will be having an end to you fun here and now by us." As he pulled out a chrono changer, like the ones the TimeRanger used but this one was red and orange and had a shuriken symbol in the black area of the chrono changer. Torashi pulled out a card and slid it in the cell phone in his hand, while Will a white device and he said "emergency dekaranger," and the device's front flipped forwrad, while Naruto said, "Shinobi Changer," as Torashi closed the cell phone as a voice some think, that came from the phone, said, _"change Goseiger!"_ as the three glowed ether blue, red, or orange. When the glow disappeared, in the threes places were a orange Goseiger, a ninja version of TimeRanger, and a navy blue dekaranger, a black 28 in his chest.

The red figure spoke "Time Ninja!" the orange figure spoke "The Jungick power of stealth, Gosei-orange!" and the navy figure spoke "28, never allowing all kinds of evil to go freely with out punishment!"

The go on crimson shouted as every one of them got together in a line, "no mater who or what harms are kinds happiness, we!"

As the six of them shouted together, "SUPER SENTAI!"

The Straw Banki just looked at them before he said, "Well you are an interesting group, but I must leave now, but before I got, I will leave some of my friends here for you to play with. Uguts! Attack! As junk parts robots that are human shaped appeared from the ground, the Straw Banki disappeared n a giant straw that appeared around him that then disappeared. The Uguts ran at the six warriors, as Gosei-orange pulled out a card from his belt that had an orange fox head on it. He placed it in is cell phone and closed it as he said, "Fox Headder card! Tensou!" as the cell phone said _"summon fox Headder!"_ as an orange fox head came out of the top of the cell phone, while the go-on steams took an object and placed it in their guns that were on their side as they said, "Engine soul, Setto!" then everyone of the Sentai warriors aimed their guns at the Uguts and fired at them, which destroyed them. When they were done, they all sigh in relief before the suits disappeared.

"That was fun." Will said, as they all just chuckled, before Will, Naruto, and Torashi walked back to the academy, while the go-on steams walked to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Hokage's office

In the office, the Hokage, the jonin were watching the genin in the classroom, each having their own thoughts going through their heads at the moment.

Anko: 'where did Naruto and Torashi go?'

Kakashi: 'I should start with training Sasuke to gain is Sharigan, then have any of the justus the other two know be shown to me and Sasuke for us to copy, that way he is powerful enough to defeat Itachi (A.N. not if I have a in this!)'

Asuma: 'Ino needs to get rid of her fan girl and bossy parts of her, Shikamaru needs to stop being lazy, and Choji needs to focus, if they are going to become a good genin team.'

Kurenai: 'they seam to be good using taijustu; I bet they can hold their ground with Gai and his clone'

Sarutobi: 'I wonder if the Bankiju I gone, and destroyed by them.'

They heard a knock on the door, and the door opened to reveal team 12, as they entered the room. Asuma looked at them and asked, "What's with the cloths?" team 12 just chuckled then their clothes shimmered away to their original clothes. Rick looked at the Hokage, and spoke "straw got away, but I think he was sending a message saying the war has begun. The others are training to be able to fight them and gain their gattai machines." The Hokage joust nodded, as Kakashi just looked at his book, which had a note in it that said watch Sasuke carefully, he might turn his sides and turn against the village.

"Kurenai, you team is a team made for taijustu, and they can, when they work together, keep up with Gai, when he fights alone at full strength." Rick said, which got a wide eyed from Kurenai.

* * *

In the classroom

Naruto, Torashi and Will, walked in and dodge a set a kunais and shuriken and sat down and talked to each other, when sakura, and Sasuke walked up to them and Sasuke lifted Will up by the collar of his shirt. "I want your power." He said in his I am an Uchiha and I want what ever I want right now, because I am the best in the village, voice. What he got in stead was a kick in his manhood, which everyone in the room, which were teams 7, 8, 10, 11 laughed at him, while sakura and Ino went to Will and were going to punch him, but their fists were caught by Naruto and Torashi. It was then when a bearded man and a red eyed woman walked in and the woman said, "Team 8 come with me and team 10 go with the bearded man." Which a few snickered about that, while, Asuma walked over to Will and whispered in his ear, then left with his team, and Kurenai and her team, while, Will, whispered in team 11's ears and they nodded, then a purple haired ponytailed haired woman entered and said, "team 11, meet me at the dango shop." and she walked away, as team 11, and Will. 3 hours later Kakashi enter, and said, "Team 7." And the only two genin in the room stood up, and Kakashi asked, "where is your other teammate," and for his answer was a finger up his rear, as he was sent out the door, through an opened window, and he was gone, and in the door way was Will, who said, "Konoha's, secret finger technique thousand years of death."

* * *

Time skip

"2 here, target in site." A voice said through the head set the person wore.

"Pink here target, a few feet ahead." Said another voice

"King here, target ready for retrieval." Said another voice.

"King what's your distance?" said the first voice.

"4 feet." The third voice replied.

"Ok, then pink you go and try to get the target, and if you can't get it the lead it to kings position, and if king can't get it, the lead the target to me."

Then a pink figure chased a cat to a dark figure, which failed so the cat jumped in a blue figure's arms. Who said "target acquired. We are returning to home." The figures revealed to be team 7.

* * *

In the mission room in the Hokage tower

Team 7 walked in with the cat as team 12 and team 11 were just finishing their mission, and team 8 was behind team 7 waiting to get their next mission.

The Hokage said, "Ok team 12, team 11, wait a second while I help team 7."

Rick then had an idea. "hey Hokage-san, why not have, team 7, 8, 11, and 12 work together on a c-ranked mission, like a mission to show who has improved over the time we were apart. And also Kakashi get docked pay for every Justu he copies from us." And the Hokage smiled and nodded, as the other teams nodded to. "Ok then you all will guard a bridge from the wave country. Tazuna you may enter now." And a drunken bridge builder entered the room. Tazuna looked at the teams and said, "these are the ones who are protecting me, the only one that I think that I am fine with are the group of three that looked like they work on a train, the two boys that look the same, the boy in the jacket, and the three that look like martial art fighters, plus the boy who looks like a police officer, I am fine with, along with the two older women, but the other three I don't think are capable of doing it. I mean look at them. One looks like a wolf human hybrid, the boy's hair looks like it will come to life soon, and the girl should be in a garden as a tree." That got everyone in the room laughing at Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. The Hokage then said "Ok, Tazuna, you will be safe with them I promise. Any way, team 12 will be in charge of this mission."

Rick smirked and said, "Ok meet up at the east gate tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. If you are late by 1 millisecond, you will, be doing lally duty (A.n. bathroom duty) for the hole mission." Which everyone in the room was scared at that and that even scared Kakashi.

* * *

Namikaze residence.

Naruto, Torashi, Will, Rick, Matt, and Kurt were in the den talking about the mission. In a silver-grey device a white t-rex passenger car hybrid, a light navy triceratops passenger car hybrid, and a crimson mammoth locomotive hybrid holograms were talking with them. Rick said, "So what do you guys think about the mission?"

Will said, "Well I have a feeling Kakashi will be made and will be trying to for us to train Sasuke in our way of fighting."

That got a nod from everyone there, and then the crimson hologram then made a noise, and rick then nodded his head, and said "good point partner, ga-goiruseioh is also in the wave country so I will have to find him. Don't you agree ginga-goiru shinken?" he asked as he looked at a silver sword with a gargoyle head on the head of the end of the hilt. "That is a good thing indeed." It said. After awhile of talking, they all decided to head to bed.**

* * *

**

The next day at the east gate.

At the gate everyone was there but…Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi was there on time for once. When the two late people arrived, the team left the village to the wave country.

* * *

What is in store for our heroes, and what will happen there? Find out next time.

Ja Ne.


End file.
